


11:11

by sangieyoun



Category: Day6, Jae - Fandom, YoungK - Fandom, band - Fandom, dowoon - Fandom, kangyounghyun - Fandom, kimwonpil, myday - Fandom, parkjaehyun, parksungjin, sungjin - Fandom, wonpil - Fandom, yoondowoon, younghyun - Fandom
Genre: AU, F/M, Romance, Sliceoflife
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:08:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22261573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sangieyoun/pseuds/sangieyoun
Summary: Yejin remembers Younghyun every 11:11pm
Kudos: 10





	11:11

**Author's Note:**

> You can listen to 11:11 by Taeyeon for added feels haha! Enjoy.

_**"Make a wish"** _

Back then, it annoys me to death to be forced to make wish every time 11:11pm comes around. He said that hour is a special hour.

 _“It’s the time where the fairies listen.”_ He would say to which I would internally roll my eyes.

It's too childish, but I humored him, for one, because I love him and for the other because I could take a peak at him and see him with his eyes closed, hands together with that soft smile on his lips and that sight alone makes the whole 11:11 wishes worthwhile. He even put an alarm on my cell phone clock set to 11:11pm

_**"I love you"** _

Back then, he’s scared of saying it to me as I was to him.

 _“I like you how you eat.”_ He would say or _“I like it when you’re thinking so deep.”_

It’s always a ‘like’. So when he said those three words after our fight, we both started crying like idiots.

It was like a broken dam because after that day, he wouldn’t stop saying it. He says it when we're just together, when we're eating, when we're lying down. He says it too randomly like an airy statement. He whispers it, shouts it, murmurs it, he says it in every way that I can hear,

 _“I want you to always remember that.”_ He shrugs when I asked him about it.

And maybe because I heard that from him a lot that it lost some of its true meaning. It became random words, a passing statement. It suddenly feels more like an obligation than a feeling.

_**"Calm down..."** _

This is his most famous line in every argument. He says it in various ways too. Sometimes when we're fighting, he'd kiss me out of nowhere and I'd be so shell shocked that I'd forget what the fight was about and then he'd say those words, _"Calm down, yeah?"_ He would even have the guts to smile.

Sometimes he'd hold me close and I'd fight at first but then he'd never let go and eventually, I'd cry in his chest. He'd say he's sorry with those words again, "Calm down, let’s talk this out."

Because he was always the calm one; the reasonable one. If he can, he would avoid the fighting. He'd do a lot of things just to stop a fight. It's sweet in an infuriating way but still nonetheless sweet. Maybe if he let us fight then I'd know what he actually feels.

**_"I'm sorry"_ **

He's always been so nice, saying sorry for almost everything. He says it even when I tripped on my own foot, which is hilarious but will forever be endearing to me. He would always say it with the most cutest smile too, which kinda makes up for what he did wrong if ever there is one.

But I started to hate the word when he left me, using those words too.

_**"I'm tired"** _

This has always been my favorite. It’s one of those moments when I could feel that he was relying on me. Because as he always say, he’s the only child, he’s used to doing things on his own.

So it’s nice to feel that he needed me because it always feel like the other way around.

He rarely says these words but when he does, I feel it. It’s one of those bubbling feelings inside that just feels so nice because these words are a big thing for him. He only says this to the people he trusts.

Who knew that these words would also be the last words I'd hear him say to me.

I always thought we are infinite. That we both love each other so much that it is impossible to even think about of us breaking up. 

But it did happen,

He said he loves me and I do too, but there are too much unsaid words, too many complications. He loves me still but the circumstances, they’re not always in the right way. He doesn't explain it thoroughly. He doesn’t need to, because I understand and I hate him for making me.

He said what makes human perfect are their imperfections and yet with ours, it just doesn’t fit.

_I love him too much it hurts._

_“I love you, but I’m tired”_ he whispered

He said it'd be better to get our hearts broken now than later.

 _"I don’t want you to hate me"_ He said as he kissed my forehead.

He didn’t even let me decide.

He was tired and he was scared that someday we’ll end up breaking each other’s heart. He didn't know he just did that the moment he walk away from me.

____________

**PRESENT**

It seems as though fate is cruel to me because I saw him today. It has been four years and he was smiling, covering his face shyly to the girl.

He looks so happy. The beautiful kind of happy, the one that I could see that even his eyes were smiling. I’ve seen that enough times to know, and it hurts because now it isn’t directed at me.

It was for her.

She laughed as she tried to take photos of him again and he wasn’t having it anymore.

Then he saw me and his eyes held recognition. We stared at each other and it gave me a little sliver of hope that maybe, just maybe but then he looked down... and away.

His hand clasped around the hand of the girl.

Now I am scared.

He told me he feared that one day we’ll break each other’s heart but it's been four years and I’m still inlove with him. It's been four years and I still see him with his eyes closed, hands together with that soft smile on his face.

 _"Make a wish"_ he'd say.

I am scared because now my ears who were so used to hearing him say the words suddenly were begging him to say "I love you" to me again.

I am scared because I was still hoping he'd go out of the shop, hug me tight, cry while leaning on my neck and say, "Calm down, let’s talk.”

I am scared because it's been four years and my heart still beats for him. And it scares me more for I am completely and irrevocably sure that this heart of mine will continue to always beat for him.

 _"I love you, Younghyun."_ I wanted to say, _“Please don’t leave.”_

I watched him as he walks toward my direction, his hand around the girl and it made me think of the times when that used to be my hand, wrapped in his and he was close... so close. 

Until he walk passed me.

—

I didn't know how I got home but I did. The phone was ringing but I had no strength to answer it then the voicemail alert turned on.

It was 11:11pm, my phone was buzzing in my pocket.

_"Yejin"_

My heart stopped.

 _"It's 11:11. I'm making a wish."_ he said.

Younghyun stopped for a while. My phone still buzzing inside my pocket.

 _"I'm sorry..."_ he said again and I closed my eyes, _don't- don't cry... for me."_

A tear escaped. Static.

 _"Make a wish."_ He whispered

It was a chance. He was giving me a choice. But I closed my eyes and imagine his wishing face beside me for the last time.

I pressed the button

_"I want to forget, Younghyun."_

E N D

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first thing that I was able to write in over two years. Please be kind with me hhahahaa Thank you for reading :)


End file.
